


Ichigo, Are You Fighting With Me?

by anangelwithashotgun



Series: Ichigo, Are You... [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, First Fight, Huge fight I mean, will be fluffy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with a Hollow, you pull a reckless move and leave Ichigo fuming. Can you talk your way out of this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo, Are You Fighting With Me?

The Hollow screeched as you waved your arms at it from a distance.  
"What the hell are you doing (y/n)?!?" Ichigo screamed at you, "You need to get out of here and go home. I can handle this."  
You ignored what he said and took off towards the Hollow screaming, "Hey over here! Yeah, you over here!!". It looked down at you and it looked like it almost cocked its ugly head. Probably questioning what you were doing but complied, it started plunging towards you. Before it could get anywhere near you, Ichigo slashed it right down the middle. It dissipated and behind it stood an angry looking Ichigo.  
"You never fucking listen, do you?" He gritted out. You knew what was going to happen, Ichigo was angry, no he was furious.  
"When do I ever listen Ichi?" you giggled, trying to make light of the situation.  
"I'm not laughing (y/n). You wanna know why? Because what you did wasn't funny. It was ridiculous, stupid, idiotic! Do you understand you could have been killed?" Ichigo's voice rose with every syllable. You winced, this was bad. His eyes were dark and he was breathing hard, not from excitement either. You just looked at him, not answering.  
"Let's go fucking home. I don't want to even look at you right now." Even though Ichigo was angry, he grabbed you and flashstepped to the door of the apartment you shared. He snatched away from you, grabbing the keys and opening the door.  
"Ichigo, I-" you began your apology, but was abruptly cut off, "Don't (y/n), I don't want to hear it." he snapped. Ichigo headed for the bedroom, slamming the door shut. You felt cold and alone standing in the middle of your living room. You sank to the floor and began to sob.  
"How could I have been so stupid!" you mentally yelled at yourself. You and Ichigo have been together for almost five years, that's such a long time for people so young. You two have been through everything together, you always being at Ichigo's side and he always protected you. He wouldn't leave you, would he? After five years that would be devastating. Ichigo is all you've ever known. He was the one and the only for you, you loved him with every fiber of your being. After all your sobbing you must have passed out on the floor, but when you awoke you were in your bed. When you came to, you could see the silhouette of Ichigo sitting up in bed.  
"Ichigo.." you called out softly, his head turned towards you and you could see him let out a sigh.  
"(Y/N), I'm sorry about being so angry at you." Ichigo spoke, you sat up and turned towards him.  
"I-I just need you to be more careful ok? Baby, I can't lose you. You're my everything." Ichigo caught your eye and gestured for you to come to him. You crawled into his lap and cupped his face.  
"Ichigo.. I love you. I promise I'll be more careful. I don't want to lose you either okay?" Ichigo smiled and leaned in to kiss you softly.  
See you knew he couldn't stay mad at you.


End file.
